Getting Out of the Woods
by LittleBoysLittleToys
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is changed. In more ways than one.
1. The Wind in the Meadow

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight charcaters hey all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Getting Out Of the Woods.

Chapter one. The wind in the meadow.

The pain had still not subsided. Not even a little. But then again I hadn't expected it to. The hole that had taken shape in his absence felt like a permanent fixture now. I'd been stupid enough to think he really loved me. I'd had my doubts but he'd always told me those were wrong. But now I knew they were all right.

I was torturing myself by visiting our meadow. It caused the hole in my side to ache all over again and I had to grip it to keep myself from falling apart. I doubled over in pain and was debating sitting down when I heard a faint rustling behind me. My whole body went rigid and I slowly stood up straight to look behind me. The wind was blowing pretty roughly tonight, a big storm was coming. As usual. I didn't see anything so I assumed it had just been the wind blowing through some bushes. I kept ahold of my side and looked over our meadow. The tall grass was blowing in the wind and I was able to pinpoint the exact spot where he had shown me what happens to vampires in the sunlight. I remembered the way he sparkled, his face like an angel's. I took a few slow steps into the middle of an especially tall patch of grass, letting it graze my hands which I had dropped to my side. Closing my eyes I took a huge gulp of the cool night air. The pain was too intense here, I turned to leave and saw a bright flash of red.

"Hello Bella." I knew the babylike voice right away, I'd known who was here from the moment I'd seen the bright flash of red. Victoria.

"Hello Victoria." I was surprisingly calm. There was no sound of stress in my voice and I was pretty shocked to find that I wasn't stressed. Or even scared. It was like I'd already resigned myself to death, without him what other choice was there?

"Where's your dear Edward?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"He left." I told her simply. I didn't see the point in lying, she would see right through it anyway. She raised her eyebrows and seemed to think to herself for a moment.

"Well. In that case I won't kill you." she stated matter of factly. I almost didn't even know how to react. Shock seemed to win over the other emotions and I felt my jaw drop slighty.

"I'll turn you." she said with a smirk. Oh. The shock disappeared, _this_ was more like Victoria.

"But why?" I asked. I was confused, what could she possibly get out of turning me?

"You're fairly remarkable for a human. Why is it that Edward could never read your mind?" she cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." I told her, keeping all my responses brief.

"Well, I'm curious just how good of a vampire you would make." she said coming closer. She took a few more steps until she was right by my face and then she ran her hand through my hair. I flinched back a little, getting a little scared now. I'd always wanted to be a vampire, but that was when I had him. Now it would just be hell, forever existing without him. I shuddered at that thought and Victoria laughed, probably assuming it was her that had caused me to shudder.

"Whatever you're going to do, just do it." I said through gritted teeth. Victoria laughed even harder at that but granted me my request. She ran her icy hand down my spine and brought her mouth to my neck. I felt the venom enter my veins and then my knees buckled.


	2. Bella's coven

Chapter two

Chapter two.

Twenty years later.

"Maureen." I rolled over in my huge bed, which was only used as something to lay on while I read. I missed sleep sometimes. Even though I'd said her name in a voice barely above a whisper she'd heard.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. Today was the day we were moving. I loved the house we were in but we'd been here in Scotland for too long now. People were starting to question us. We'd all decided to go back to the states and when I'd suggested Forks they'd agreed.

I had a fairly large coven. Me, Maureen, Victor, Alwin, and of course little Penny. I'd met Maureen first and we became best friends almost immediately. We'd been with each other for five years before Victor joined us. Him and Maureen had fallen in love at first sight. It was another year before Alwin came along. Maureen and Victor had met him while out hunting and I'm pretty sure they brought him back with me in mind but we were nothing more than best friends. I'd thrown a fit to keep Penny. She was the newest member, joining us two years ago. She was a cocker spaniel vampire dog. I'd been out hunting when I'd heard tires screeching and when I went to see what had happened there she was. I knew there was no way she was going to make it and my compassion immediately kicked in. I hadn't been sure if I could do it but sure enough, I had myself a vampire dog. When I'd brought her back the others had all told me no way. But of course she won them over and I wouldn't back down so voila.

Maureen was able to control objects with her mind. We called her our little magician.

Victor could see the future. It reminded me of Alice which made me sad sometimes but his was a little different from Alice's in that his visions were a little more detailed and longer.

Alwin was like, well him. Reading minds. Only like Aro, he had to touch that person. We think it's because when he was human he was only aware of peoples' thoughts if he knew them.

As for me, well they called me the little protecter. I had a shield like a bubble around my mind and that was probably why the mind readers could never get inside my head. I could use it to protect my coven if need be. Although for some reason I could understand animals' thoughts. Maureen thinks it's because animals protect themselves by instinct so maybe they have a shield around themselves too. Once I get within close enough range of them I enter their shield and they don't notice me because of my shield. It's a confusing trait and we haven't quite figured it out completely yet. But it's kind of cool to know what Penny is thinking sometimes.

"I've been ready." Maureen called back up the stairs.

I hopped down from the bed which the movers would send to our home and grabbed the bag (which was lined with steel) holding Penny. I bolted down the stairs and we were on our way.


	3. Back to Forks

Chapter three

Chapter three.

Back to Forks.

The plane ride was boring and long. We pretended to sleep through most of it, wishing we really _could_ sleep. We finally landed in Seattle and exited the plane to find a dark gray sky. Just the way I remembered it. They had let me keep Penny with me on board because she was a small dog and now I could hear her whining from inside her cage. I listened a little more closely and heard her thoughts.

"_I hate traveling, this cage is so demeaning."_

I chuckled to myself.

Our cars had been shipped over and had gotten here before us. We went to baggage claim and got the little stuff we'd brought then went to the information desk to find out where our cars were. They were out front. We'd only brought three cars, selling the many others we'd had. I climbed into my Lotus Exige S. Being a vampire had certainly changed that about me. I now understood the want for fast cars. Victor had his huge green soft top Jeep and Maureen had her Ford Tungsten. We all climbed into our separate rides, I'd already given them directions to our new place.

When we got there they quite surprised to see how small Forks was. It was exactly the way I remembered it. We pulled into the long drive and drove up to the huge Victorian style house. It was right down the road from Charlie's old house, I'd done that on purpose of course. The house was beautiful. Huge white columns and a wrap around porch and it was all surrounded by nothing but trees.

We parked and raced inside, getting ready to fight for the best room. I immediately raced upstairs, knowing there was a room with a balcony. I found that room and staked claim for me and Penny.

It had a huge loft ceiling with a corner of the room that dipped down low and had a skylight. I decided to put my huge bed right there. I had a huge bathroom off to the left side and an even bigger closet beyond that. The balcony was right next to my bed and overlooked a beautiful creek. I dropped what little stuff I had and released Penny. She bolted downstairs after approving the room I had picked for us and I followed.

Victor and Maureen had picked the room down the hall from me and we decided to make the extra two rooms downstairs into a game room, one for us and one for Penny. I had a habit of buying her chew toys even though she ripped them into shreds in a matter of seconds.

We were starting school at Forks High the next day so for the rest of night I decided to cruise around my old town. I drove past Charlie's and suppressed tears that wouldn't come, I went as close as I was allowed to La Push, and lastly I went to the meadow. There were so many memories there that I couldn't stay long. I headed back home to curl up on my bed which had just been delivered while I was out.

I curled up and read a book for a few hours before hunting.

When I saw the sun was coming up I headed home to get ready. Being a vampire hadn't changed my sense of style much. Although I did own a Chanel bag, but that was a Christmas present from Maureen and I pretty much never wore it unless we all went out together. I didn't want to offend Maureen. I showered, dried my hair and put on just a little blush to give myself some kind of color. I wrapped the towel around myself and went into my too huge closet to find something in the few clothes I'd packed. I decided on a blue t shirt, black jacket and some blue jeans which I'd nearly worn to pieces. Maureen hated these pants because they had so many holes and were frayed but I wouldn't give them up. Going downstairs I noticed Maureen and Victor were already ready. I was surprised, usually Maureen took forever. I couldn't bear to think how long she'd taken as a human. I heard Penny attacking one of her chew toys and went to tell her goodbye. She licked my face and I filled her bowl with some of the elk blood I had in the fridge. She hunted with me but I didn't let her hunt while I was gone.

We went out to the garage and decided the Jeep would be the best idea. I threw a fit until Victor let me drive even though it took less than five minutes to get to the school. We pulled into the parking lot and I parked next to a silver Volvo.


	4. Lunchroom disasters

Thank you for the great reviews

Thank you for the great reviews!

Chapter four.

Lunchroom disaters.

I shuddered at the memories the silver Volvo brought back. Victor noticed and narrowed his eyes at me, I just shook my head. Now was not the time to concern myself with this. They couldn't possibly be here, they'd left and never looked back.

We hopped out and went to the front office. There was a different woman here now, good thing. I glided over to her and told her us our names.

"Hi, I'm Marie Mocking and this is my sister Maureen. This is Victor Knight, he's our adopted brother. I believe our mother talked to you the other day about us starting here." I said in my sweetest voice. It had really been me on the phone of course. She stared and I gave her a minute to compose herself before clearing my throat. She nodded and handed us our papers.

"Have a good first day." She told us on our way out.

"So when is Alwin meeting us?" I asked when we were out of the office.

"He should be here by the time we're out of school." Victor informed me.

Alwin was twenty when he'd been changed so he didn't have to fake school like us. He liked traveling alone sometimes but he usually came back after a week. Me and him were very close and I always missed him while he was gone, but I knew he was used to being by himself so I let him go. Victor had told him that the house was beautiful and if he wanted he could have one of the bedrooms downstairs. That meant a lot to me that Victor was giving up his game room for Alwin because Victor didn't approve of the way Alwin wandered. Me and Maureen always knew he'd come back though.

"Oh here's me." Maureen chimed in, walking over to a door and giving Victor a goodbye kiss.

The first part of the day was uneventful and dull. When it was finally lunch I waited at the door for Maureen and Victor. We went through the line, buying food we wouldn't eat. I turned and glanced around the lunch room when I was hit by the over powering smell. I heard Maureen stop breathing and Victor growled slighty under his breath.

"There are others here." Victor mumbled to me, too low and quick for any human ears.

"Yeah, but how did we not notice the scent earlier?" I mumbled back. He shrugged his shoulders,a perplexed look on his face.

We went and sat at a table that was slighty away from the others. Half of lunch went by with all of us on edge before the smell suddenly got stronger. I glanced at Victor and saw that he was staring intently at somebody behind me. I spun around in my seat and wa suddenly face to face with a little pixie. My breath caught. Alice.

Her eyes were on Victor and Maureen at first. Until she heard me stop breathing and then her eyes settled on me, the huge grin dropping suddenly from her face. Her breath caught too and I knew she recognized me.


	5. Closet Skeletons

Thank you so much everyone for the great reviews

Thank you so much everyone for the great reviews!

Sorry for all the cliffies lol.

I'll try to end this chapter well because I live in Houston and we don't know how bad Hurricane Ike is going to be so I might not be able to update for awhile.

Chapter five.

Closet skeletons.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but I turned around and grabbed my tray and started walking away as fast as I could in front of humans. I felt my chest constricting and was grateful for once that I didn't have to breathe. I got into the trees as fast I could and took off in a run. I ran for hours, doing nothing but running.

When I finally did head home school was already out. I kept running through the house until I was safely in the privacy of my room. I threw myself on my bed and heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled from underneath my pillow. I heard my door open anyways and I sat up, ready to kick somebody's butt.

"Bella." It was Alwin.

I threw myself into his open arms and sobbed tears that would never come. He picked me up and sat down on the bed with me. He rocked us slowly back and forth. When my breakdown was over he covered us with the blankets but didn't release his hold.

"Talk to me honey." He said. I looked up at him and his eyes held no judgement, only worry. I took a deep breath that I didn't need.

"I was in love once." I started. He looked a little surprised that I'd never mentioned this before but he didn't say anything.

Just talking about it brought back memories that I hadn't let myself have before.

I told him everything, letting it all spill out. How in love I'd thought we were with each other, how he was a vampire and I was still a human, James, and of course him leaving.

"He's an idiot." He told me. I gave him a half smile.

"How dare he turn you and then leave." He said. I gave him a shocked look.

"He didn't turn me." I told him.

"But then….. well you've never told us who did." He said, looking down.

"It's a long story." I muttered.

He looked around and held his hands up.

"I'd say we have a long time." He told me with a smile playing on his lips.

"Ok but it's a rough story. I still haven't recovered completely. It was Victoria, James' mate. She wanted revenge because my mate had killed hers but when she found me he was already gone. She was curious about what kind of vampire I would make since he could never read my mind. So she changed me. I was surprised whenever I woke up to find her there still, watching me. From there she trained me to be a killer. She was a little disappointed that my power was defensive instead of offensive. But she worked with me, teaching me to be a heartless killer. Teaching me to be her." I paused and looked up to see his reaction. He was sitting there quietly with his hands in his lap.

"She had me take down whole families at once. I was a monster." I whispered.

I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I told him. He reached out to touch my arm. I jerked back and was hit with a sudden wave of anger.

"NO! Don't touch me! It's all their fault. I hate them, I would have never been a monster if they hadn't left me!" I started screaming. Alwin sat there calmly and I felt myself snapping. I heard a growl rip through my chest and I bolted from my room. I got into my car and started driving.


	6. Bella Where are You?

Chapter six.

Bella, Bella where are you?

Alwin POV.

I'm still in shock. I've never seen Bella behave that way. This family messed up big time and they would pay dearly. My poor Bella.

Maureen came skittering nervously into the room then.

"What happened?" she asked me. I just shook my head. There was too much going on inside my head for me to talk right now. The Cullens were going to pay, Victoria was going to pay. I would make sure they all felt the same pain as poor Bella was.

Maureen was peering nervously into my face. I sighed.

"I'll talk to you about it later ok?" I asked her. She bit her lip.

"Alwin, I think we need to talk now. Victor can't find Bella's future anywhere." she informed me.

Well, crap.

Alice POV.

That had been Bella. I would know her anywhere. But how?

I'd been hiding my thoughts from Edward ever since seeing her in the lunchroom. He kept giving me strange looks. But could I blame him? Even I was sick of hearing myself sing Barbie Girl repeatedly in my head. But I couldn't tell him yet, I had to figure out more first.

After Bella had run away from me her friends had taken a few minutes to talk to me before trying to call her. They'd told me they'd just bought an old Victorian house down the road.

I rushed outside and hopped into my yellow Porsche, screeching down the driveway before Edward could try and follow me. He's probably too mopey to anyways. It's a good thing Forks is so small. I could only think of one Victorian style house in town. It took me less than a minute to get there and I jerked into the driveway, slamming on the brakes a little too loudly.

The girl I'd met in the lunchroom earlier, Maureen, came outside. She looked really upset.

"What's the matter?" I asked her urgently, stepping out of my car.

"Victor, well...he can see people's futures and he can't find Bella's." she said quickly.

We hadn't had time to discuss special powers back in the lunchroom earlier. So this boy was like me apparantly. Hm, that was weird. I'd have to mention this to Carlisle later.

Without saying anything to Maureen I tried to focus and find Bella's future. I hadn't seen it since we'd left her, but then again I hadn't been allowed to try to. Damn Edward.

I couldn't find anything. I glanced up to see Maureen staring at me. I sighed.

"It sounds like me and Victor have a bit in common. But I'm not finding anything either." I explained to her.

Her eyes widended a little but then she simply nodded her head and motioned for me to follow her inside.

The house was absolutely beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. Bella's taste.

As I was admiring the house I was suddenly knocked back to the floor.

"What the-?!" I got out. Then I saw the little thing that had tackled me. A dog? How could a dog, and such a small one at that, have knocked me down? I glanced up at Maureen.

"Yeah, she's a vampire dog. She's Bella's. I'm sorry about that, she's usually much more well behaved but she's been a wreck since Bella's disappeared. They usually go for an after school hunt." she said and bent down to pick up the dog.

"Well she's certainly cute." I said.

"Her name's Penny." Maureen informed me. The little dog danced in circles around my feet.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a male voice demanded.

Alwin POV.

I knew I'd heard a bunch of noise downstairs I just hadn't bothered to check it out. When I had finally decided to I wasn't happy with what I found. There was a little tiny girl standing in the entrance way to our house. She was a vampire. She was one of them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I demanded answers now. Maureen shot me a look.

"No Maureen! What is she doing here? She's a Cullen isn't she? Isn't she?!" I was slowly losing control of my temper.

The little girl answered first.

"Yeah I am. Alice Cullen." she stepped up and told me.

"You've got some nerve coming here." I did my best to keep my voice low. She shook her head.

"I know what you must think of me and my family. But we didn't want to go. I tried coming back so many times but Edward would hear none of it. I'm so sorry." she mumbled.

"You're sorry?! Well then, everything's all better now isn't it? I'll just call Bella and tell her you're sorry. Oh wait, that's right. We can't freaking find Bella!" I yelled, so much for keeping my voice low. She kept her head down and I noticed her shoulders start to shake.

"Look what you did. That's enough, Alwin." Maureen said to me. She stepped to the tiny girl and put her arms around her shoulders. I scoffed in disgust.

"I'm out of here." I said and turned to head out the door.

I took Victor's Jeep and headed down the first dirt road I could find. I intended to go four wheeling to hopefully clear my mind, but I was keeping an eye out for Bella as well. I was driving through thick forest, hitting some small bumps. I kept my head to the side hoping to see Bella.

About fifteen minutes into my drive I was coming to the edge of the forest and I saw a quick flash of white. I slammed on the brakes and hopped out.

"Bella?!" No reply.

I walked into the wooded area and immediatley stopped. It smelled like blood.


	7. What's going on?

Ch.7

Alice POV

The tears that would never come were shaking my whole body. Maybe it's a good thing there are never tears, my mascara won't run. Not a very reassuring thought at this exact moment.

I sighed and did my best to compose myself.

"I never wanted to hurt Bella. She's my best friend." I said.

"I'm so sorry about Alwin." Maureen said.

"It's not him, he's right. I never should have listened to Edward." I mumbled.

She stiffened when I mentioned Edward.

"He's not welcome here." she said to me.

"Look, he thinks he was protecting her." I tried coming to Edward's defense.

"No. Alwin told me a little of the story. How could he have possibly thought that telling her he didn't want her was the right thing to do?" she was getting a little madder now.

"Yeah, I agree. It was stupid of him. Beyond stupid. But he misses her, he almost never comes out of his room and that's whenever he's actually home. God knows where he is the rest of the time. I haven't seen him smile or laugh since Bella." i stated solemnly. She seemed to soften a little.

"Alright. Well now we just need to worry about finding Bells." she said and I nodded in agreement.

Alwin POV

I stopped breathing, it wasn't like I needed to anyways. I took a few steps closer and saw Bella hunched over a small body. The scream rising in my throat was no match for the fury that shook me.

"Bring her over here." a gruff male voice called. I took a small step back and heard Bella sigh.

"You can come out now Alwin." she said as she picked up the little body. When she turned around to face me I saw that it was a little girl, probably around the age of nine. My fists started started to shake even harder.

"Bella-"

"No, Alwin. Wait. Before you jump to any conclusions-"

"Too late." I interrupted her and she glared at me.

"I know this looks bad. Maybe it is. But I know it's not what you're thinking." she said.

"Really? What am I thinking?" I shot back at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I bit her. She would've died anyway." she stated bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I left the house and came out here, while I was running through here I smelled blood. So I stopped and yeah maybe I didn't have the best intentions in mind at first. But once I saw her lying there my compassionate side kicked in. I wanted her." she said.

"How come Victor can't find your future?" I asked, remembering the scared look on Maureen's face. She bit her lip and glanced behind her. I heard some leaves rustling and then it started to smell really horrible. I wrinkled my nose.

"What is that smell?" I asked.

"Me." it sounded like the gruff male voice I'd heard earlier. I saw a tall dark boy with jet black hair and eyes.

"Werewolf." I muttered in disgust.

"Bloodsucker." he shot back. A growl was slowly rising in my chest and I could hear it rumbling.

"That's enough!" Bella snapped at us.

She started to carry the little girl off to a dirt bike that was parked in the trees. I followed after her and the dog did the same.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on?" I demanded.

"As soon as we get her somewhere safer." Bella told me.

Alice POV

After trying Bella's cell five hundred more times we decided to sit down and think about where she could possibly be. We had been sitting there talking for about fifteen minutes when I got a text from Edward.

"_Come home. Something's wrong._" it read.


	8. Little

Ch. 8.

Alice POV

"Did he say what was the matter?" Maureen asked me as we climbed into my car.

"No." I responded.

I drove even faster than I usually did and we got there in a matter of seconds.

Bella POV

"_How could he leave me and then expect to just walk back into the picture? I can't believe him. Or his family! How dare they try to justify what he did to me!_" I'd been having thoughts like this all day. I knew that right now I should be worrying more about the little girl in my arms, and I was worried about her. I just couldn't manage to get him out of my head. I could sense that Alwin was having a hard time being patient. I felt kind of bad for him, coming to find me and instead finding this huge mess.

Jacob climbed onto the dirt bike and I got ready to run after him, turning to give Alwin a look that I hoped said get ready. He seemed to understand because as soon as the dirt bike was kicked to life he was running right next to me.

Alice POV

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as soon as we'd entered the house. My nose wrinkled as I caught wind of the foul smell in the house. Edward seemed to notice and he jerked his head toward the living room. I turned around and saw that Maureen had already had noticed the wolves sitting on the floor. There were two in wolf form and two in their human form.

"What the hell is going on here?" Maureen asked to anyone who could answer.

"It would seem that our treaty has been broken." Edward answered, never taking his eyes off of the giant dog like creatures perched by the coffee table. I gasped.

"But none of us would......." I trailed off. A shrill chirping sound interrupted my thoughts and Maureen answered her cell phone to a very unhappy person.

"What.. No.. I don't kno-" Maureen was trying to get a couple words in but it didn't seem to be working. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Ok." she said into the phone and then flipped it shut. We were all looking at her and when she looked up she seemed suprised, like she'd forgotten we were there.

"It was Victor, there's more of..... them, at our house." she looked in the direction of the wolves when she said them.

"You don't think....." I started to ask as gently as possible. I heard a low growling noise to the right of me and knew it was Edward.

"Bella would never-" he started to snarl until Maureen interrupted him.

"You don't even know her anymore! How do you know she would never?!" she snapped the words in his face. He looked down and shook his head.

"Ok this isn't going to solve anything." Carlisle stepped in. I nodded in agreement.

"We should go and look for her. Split up into groups." I said and Carlisle and Esme nodded in agreement.

"Poor sweet Bella." Esme murmered and I stepped over to comfort her. Maureen headed toward the door, turning on her heel at the last second and announcing her and Victor would go and search by the high school.

"Ok guys. Let's decide our groups." Carlisle said.

Bella POV

We got back to the reservation in minutes and took the little girl to Jacob's house. Nobody was home so far we were in the clear. I took the little one back to Jacob's room and laid her on his bed, she didn't budge but she whimpered a little. I smoothed the hair away from her forehead, the hair that I now noticed was becoming slighty lighter and curly. I didn't get much time to ponder on this because I heard Alwin's footsteps coming toward the door and then stop. He was waiting for his answers I knew.

"In the living room." I told him simply and he retreated back in there with me following. We sat down on the couch and I turned to him, he was glaring at me.

"She was hurt. There was nobody else around and there was no time to get her to the hospitial. I couldn't leave her." I explained. I felt him sigh next to me and knew he didn't have an arguement. He placed his arm around my shoulders and gave me a sad smile.

"I know. But you really should have left her there. I mean, she's gotta have parents somewhere looking for her and then we're gonna be in big trouble. Plus she's little, she might not make it through the change and even if she does..... um, are you good with kids?" he said. I laughed and he gave me a stern look.

"I'm sorry." I said between giggles. I think my day was catching up with me because I was having a hard time taking him seriously.

"Bells, this is serious." he said but he had a slight grin forming on his face.

"What's serious?" Jacob asked as he came into the room. Alwin's slight grin completely faded. I could feel the tension in the room and just as I thought it was about to explode I heard the little girl whimper from the other room. Me and Alwin were on our feet in an instant and in the room. I looked at her, her tiny thin frame completely swallowed by the blankets, and looked at Alwin.

"Do you think she's doing ok?" I asked him. He placed his hand lightly on my shoulder and turned to look into my eyes.

"Yeah, I think she's accepting the change. Which means we need to prepare for having a kid in the house." he said.


	9. La Push

Chapter nine.

Bella POV.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"So are you ok with this now?" I asked Alwin.

"Ok with it? Well, I kind of have to be, don't I? But I want to hear the whole story." he said giving me a meaningful look.

"Well....... um ok. After I left the house I decided to go for a run in the woods, I was about to turn around because I was so close to the La Push line, but then I smelled it. Her blood, it was so strong. Stronger than usual I mean, blood doesn't usually do anything for me but I can always smell it. But this....... my stomach clenched and I wanted it. I wanted her Alwin." I stopped and looked up to judge his reaction. He was looking down and when he realized I'd stopped talking he looked up.

"But wait. What do you mean blood doesn't do anything for you? I mean all that stuff with Victoria......." he let his question trail off. I smiled a little, I knew he'd pick up on that.

"The things I did to people when I was with Victoria were things I was _trained_ to do. Not things I wanted to do. True, over time I started to get really into it but that was for the hunt, never the blood. Yes, I drank it but to be truthful, it was never that good to me." I told him. He simply nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"So like I was saying, I wanted her and whenever I was standing over her she opened her eyes. She looked straight at me and she....... she held her little arms out to me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her after that but I knew she was dying from something else.I don't know what happened to her....... she smelled bad once I got past the blood. I just....... I don't know Alwin. It was weird, I felt like I needed to protect her." I told him. He seemed like he really did understand so I smiled.

"But you know, we still have hell to pay with everybody else." he said. I just nodded, I knew all too well.

Alice POV.

After two hours of searching for Bella I heard Jasper's cell phone ringing from where he was standing behind me. He pulled it out and flipped it open all in one swift motion. I smiled to myself, he's so handsome. My smile instantly faded as I saw his eyes quickly snap to my face and away. He turned his back and was talking rapidly into the phone, had I been human I wouldn't have understood a word. As it was I only little clips here and there. I was at his side at the same instant he was closing his cell phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"What's going on?" I asked him. In my mind I was quickly trying to skim the future for anything but instead there was nothing. I frowned and he caught my chin with his hand.

"You're not going to find anything. She's in La Push." he told me. My frown deepened.

"So?" I asked.

"With Jacob. The kid's a wolf." he told me simply.

"Why can't I see anything though?" I was losing my patience.

"I don't know. Carlisle said Victor can't see anything either, he's been trying all day. That's who called Maureen earlier, he said the wolves showed up and he couldn't see anything at all anymore." he told me.

"Oh." I muttered. He was staring at me nervously and I knew he was feeling my frustration. I shook all those thoughts from my head, I didn't want to put him through my confusion and now wasn't the time anyway.

"Well, do we know why she's over there?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Carlisle said we all need to meet back at home. Now." he said.

Without another word we took off in the direction of home, our hands entwined, the run making us both feel a little better. In a matter of minutes we were approaching the back of the house and as we slowed down I saw Edward sitting at his piano through the huge window in the living room. He wasn't playing anything, just sitting there. I felt Jasper stiffen next to me and upon glancing at his face I knew this wasn't good. I squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile and he tried to return it but seemed to be in too much pain. Poor thing.

We walked in through the back door and found everybody sitting in the living room, talking in quick whispers. They stopped when we entered and Carlisle motioned for us to sit down on the couch. We did and when I saw one of Jacob's friends there in human form my worry shot through the roof. I saw Jasper wince slightly next to me and I mouthed sorry to him.

"This is Quil." Carlisle told us, pointing to the boy.

"He's the one who found Bella." Carlisle said and I could tell he was about to start explaining until Quil jumped up from his spot on the floor.

"I smelled her. There's two of them, it smells awful. I don't know what the hell Jacob thinks he's doing but he's lost his mind!" he has a look of utter disgust on his face and he was pacing around the room. Rosalie gave a sniff of disgust.

"You don't smell like roses yourself." she said.

He ignored her and looked at Carlisle.

"Well? Just what do you intend to do about this?" he demanded. Edward let loose a low growl from his spot in front of the piano.

"You will not speak to him with such disrespect." he said. Carlisle held up a hand and shook his head.

"It's ok Edward. As for what I intend to do about this, I don't plan on doing anything." he said. I felt my jaw drop, what did he mean he wasn't going to do anything?

"If Jacob is with her then she was invited over there. It doesn't qualify as breaking the treaty. Now we need to discuss the real issue at hand here." he said and started standing up. Quil backed up and Rosalie snarled at him.

"As if you need to be scared of Carlisle. He's the one trying to save your ass." she spat at him.

"Now Rose." Esme said and Rosalie sat back down but not before a huge dramatic eye roll.

"One of your kind lost their cool. Not one of yours. YOU'RE the ones on trial here!" Edward was suddenly up from the piano bench and marching toward Quil.

"Which one of you did it?!" his voice was at a yell now and he had a terrifying look on his face. I got up to keep myself between the two of them and Jasper did the same.

"What is going on?" I called to Carlisle.

"There was an attack." he said.


	10. Attack

Ch 10.

Bella POV.

We had been sitting in silence for a little over an hour, Jacob asleep on the couch that he didn't fit on, me and Alwin sitting on the floor. After about thirty minutes Alwin had pulled me onto his lap.

"We still need to talk about everything you told me. Running away and turning a little girl into a vampire kid for all of us didn't make me forget." he said with a small grin on his face. I smiled a little in return.

"I don't really think right now is the best time." I told him and he nodded his head, seeming to understand. We continued sitting like that and we probably would have continued to stay like that had Alwin's cell phone not started ringing from his pocket. I slid off his lap to give him room to get to his phone. He looked at it and then looked at me, a question in his eyes.

"Yeah we probably should start answering our phones, I'm sure Maureen and Victor are freaking by now." I told him. He nodded his head and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" he said. I could a long string of babble coming from the other end, it was Maureen.

"Look, we know you guys were probably really worried but I kind of figured Victor would see something eventually anyway. We just got settled, I promise we were gonna call soon." he informed her.

"No Victor can't see anything! Why are you guys in La Push? With Jacob? Yeah that's right I remember Bella telling me about him, he's a wolf! WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. ?!" I heard her through the phone and couldn't help but smile a little at her reaction. I know she was worried and everything but I could just picture her yelling into the phone, the phone floating by her head so she could use her hands to gesture around even though we couldn't see.

"Well-" he started but Maureen cut in.

"Somebody was bit. This treaty that the Cullens made with the wolves, we thought it was broken but now it isn't because there was an attack. You guys need to get here." she was speaking a mile a minute and I grabbed Alwin's shoulder when she mentioned something about an attack. Jacob had woken and was sitting up staring at me sleepily.

"What's going on?" he mumbled and I shook my head at him.

"We can't go anywhere right now Maureen." Alwin told her but she wasn't having it. She caught on pretty quick, but then again I'd expected her to.

"Was it Bella? Did you help her?" she was suddenly calm now, asking these questions in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It's a long story." he told her simply. There was silence on her end for a minute and I was waiting for an argument.

"Alright. When will you guys be home?" she asked. I was shocked, no argument? No nothing?

"About two days." he told her and they said goodbye. He flipped the phone closed and turned to me.

"I supposed you heard her?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I know the treaty she's talking about. It should be broken." I told him. He pressed his lips together into a thin tight line.

"She didn't say much, just mentioned an attack. I get the feeling someone else was there. I wish there was some way I could've had physical contact with her so I could know everything. It seems there's a lot going on here besides this." he waved a hand toward Jacob's bedroom which held the still sleeping little angel. Alwin got up and started pacing but stopped when he brushed past Jacob.

"What?" he sneered at him. I stared at him, Jacob hadn't said anything. Then I realized that Alwin had brushed right past Jacob, his leg touching his knee. What had Jacob been thinking that had Alwin so upset? Jacob looked up, shocked. He looked from Alwin to me and back again, his eyes finally resting on my face.

"He's kind of like Edward." I told him and didn't need to say anymore, he understood.

"How dare you? You have no right to think of Bella in that way and you will not hurt that little girl in there. You understand me?" Alwin spat in Jacob's face and Jacob started to rise from his sitting position. I heard a scuffle behind me and snapped my head around.

"Guys!" I snapped at them and when they turned around their fight was instantly forgotten.

There, in the doorway to the bedroom stood the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen. She had a thin frame and just as I'd thought her hair had curled during the change. Perfect little ringlets in a gorgeous strawberry blonde color. Her hair had been straight and murky blonde before, of course it had also been hard to tell, it was so matted with blood. It looked like I had gotten most of it with the wet washcloth I'd used to get the dried blood off while she was sleeping. She was pale and her features delicate and small. She looked like a perfect porcelain doll. She looked around the room for a minute and then her eyes flitted to me. She held out her little arms and I rushed over to scoop her up. I looked at Alwin who was staring adoringly at her. She raised her head and I brushed some of the curls out of her face. Her eyes kept darting around the room and then they finally stopped and I felt her little hands tighten on my shoulders.

"Get him away from me." she whispered in my ear and I turned around to see who she was talking about. The only person there was Jacob.

Alice POV.

"What kind of an attack?" I asked Carlisle. His eyes had worry itched in them and his brow furrowed. I saw him sneak a quick glance at Quil.

"It seems to be a wolf. We don't know much yet, just what Quil here has been kind enough to share with us."he said. I looked over at him and he was staring down at his feet. Edward growled next to me.

"Dogs." he snarled.

"Oh and you're any better, bloodsucker?!" Quil shot back at him. Carlisle moved me and Jasper out of the way and stood in between Edward and Quil who seemed ready to go at each other.

"Edward, that's enough. He's here, and he's trying to help. He was kind enough to tell us everything he knows, which he in no way had to do." Carlisle said, causing Edward to sulk back to his piano bench and Quil to return to his spot on the floor.

"What exactly do we know?" I asked Carlisle. He turned his attention away from Edward and Quil and looked at me.

"As I said, not much. Quil came here and told us that while he was in wold form back in La Push he could hear one of the others loose control. He doesn't know who or who they attacked." he told me.

Maureen POV.

I knew there was an attack and I knew Bella had changed someone. I'd already put this much together in my head. A wolf had attacked someone and now Bella was in La Push and her and Alwin couldn't leave and wouldn't be back for two more days, it had to be the same person. It wasn't that hard to figure out, I knew Bells and I knew Alwin. That was the only explanation. I'd told all this to Victor and he'd just nodded thoughtfully. I knew it was hard for him, not being able to see their futures. I went and joined him on the couch, he looked too uncomfortable next to Embry. They were sitting in silence so I reached my hand up and the remote flew across the room to land gently in my palm. Embry's eyes got huge and I gave him a small smile.

"Sorry Embry. It's become a habit." I told him. He nodded but still looked a little shocked.

"So who do you think was attacked? Anybody we know?" I asked to nobody in particular, flipping on the television. Nobody answered, but I hadn't really expected them to. I started flipping mindlessly through the channels.

"I think we should go to La Push." Victor said suddenly. Embry looked over and bared his teeth.

"Your kind isn't welcome there." he said and turned his attention back to the television. I flicked it off and strained around Victor to look at Embry.

"We welcome you into our home after one of your kind attacks someone and that's what you have to say? How dare you talk to him like that?!" I knew my voice was starting to rise and Victor pulled me effortlessly back to the other side of the couch.

"Sorry." I heard Embry mumble. We were back to sitting in silence. For a few minutes anyway. I heard somebody running through the backyard and by the time I glanced up I saw Bella and Alwin coming through the back door. They slammed it shut and when they turned around I realized it wasn't just Bella and Alwin. Bella had a bundle in her arms, a rather large bundle and upon entering the house she put it down. No, not it. Her.

I took a slow step forward, I didn't want to frighten her.

"Is this her?" I asked although I already knew. Bella nodded her head.

"This is Candice." she told me.

"But right now isn't the time. I know what happened to her. Ja-" she stopped short when she saw Embry. From the couch I heard the slightest intake of breath and I turned my head to see Victor staring at Bella with huge eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"Bella, what are you planning to do to Jacob?" he asked her. She shuffled her feet and shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw it Bells. You can't do that. You can't kill him." he said.


	11. Answers

Ch. 11.

I do not own Twilight, it belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer.

Thank you all for your great reviews! They inspire me to write faster & write more, so they mean a lot to me!

Bella POV.

Crap. Of course Victor would see that. He was glaring at me, daring me to challenge him by saying I was still going to do it. Maureen was giving me a wide eyed stare and Embry, who I was a little suprised to see, had his lips turned up into a snarl. Alwin however didn't look suprised at all. He'd seen it all go down and he'd put it together just as quick as I had. Candice didn't like Jacob, whenever I'd found her she'd smelled horrible and she'd deep cuts. Like an animal had attacked her. After putting it all together, which with me and Alwin had only taken a matter of seconds, we'd bolted start for the door and kept on going. I glanced down at Candice who was holding my hand so tightly I thought it might shatter. It'd only been a day and I already felt this need to protect her, to care for her. Penny must have known I was home because she came bolting around the corner and ran straight to me. I reached down to pat her head with my free hand and Penny turned to appraise Candice.

"_Hm. She sure is small._"

I couldn't help but giggle at Penny's thought of Candice. She seemed to decide it was ok she was small though because when Candice reached out to pet her she licked her palm, making Candice laugh. I smiled, despite all that was going on.

"What are we going to do?" Maureen asked in a tiny voice.

"I don't believe he wants to hurt her, I think it was just an accident. I know Jacob and he would never intentionally hurt anyone, much less a little girl. I may really want to kill him right now, but I do still believe that." I said. Victor gave me a slight smile, knowing that he wouldn't have to keep an eye on me. As pissed as I was I still knew I could never kill Jacob. But still, something had to be done. He was going nowhere near Candice, that much was for sure. But his temper needed to be watched, this couldn't happen again.

One thought I'd been avoiding popped into my head. Where were Candice's parents? I shook the thought from my head and turned to see Alwin, who had placed his hand on my shoulder and was frowning intently. He always got so frustrated that he couldn't read my thoughts.

"He's just not getting anywhere near her." I said simply.

Embry stood up suddenly.

"He still has the Elders to deal with." he said and he nodded his head toward us.

"I'll be going now." he said and turned to leave.

After saying our goodbyes to him we all gathered around on the couches, Penny curled up in Candice's lap and Alwin sitting impossibly close to me. I could tell he was worried about me, he kept glancing into my face and trying to read my eyes.

Maureen picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Who is she calling right now?" I asked Victor impatiently. This was hardly the time to be on the phone. He shrugged his shoulders but I noticed he wouldn't look me in the eye. I turned to Alwin and gave him a desperate look. Maureen had gotten up and headed upstairs as soon as someone had answered the phone. Alwin got up and ran over to Victor's side, placing his hand on his shoulder. Victor got up and moved away but apparently not quick enough.

"What in the hell do they have to do with any of this?!" he demanded.

"Hey!" I yelled at him and pointed to Candice. He nodded his head and him and Victor left the room, leaving me to wonder. Why was Alwin so mad? Who was he talking about? Realization dawned on me. The Cullens. Aw hell.

Edward POV.

They could have attacked anyone. Even a vampire. By God, if any one of those mutts attacked Bella.......

But I couldn't let myself think about that. Who had they attacked? That mutt was still out there, free to attack anyone else.

Alice POV.

I needed to get over to Bella's house to learn why Maureen had rushed off. Had they found Bella? Do they know who was attacked?

Edward was glaring at me so I blocked my thoughts. Any inane babble would work, I started thinking about shopping. He gave me an odd look, he knew I was blocking my thoughts. Even I wouldn't be thinking about shopping at a time like this.

I glanced at Jasper, he could feel that I was stressed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm going to go look for Bella again." I said as I jumped up, Jasper following right behind me.

"With an out of control mutt out there?! No." Edward said.

"I can take care of her Edward." Jasper said calmly. He must have been calm because I could see Edward start to look pretty calm himself. I rushed out the door, Jasper on my heels and not another word from Edward.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked me. He knew me well enough to know that we weren't really going to look for Bella. I wouldn't have rushed off in such a freaky way if it were that.

"To Bella's house. I want to know whatever Maureen knows." I told him as we were running through the forest.

After merely a few seconds we were on their doorstep and I was debating whether to knock or simply walk in. Jasper must have sensed my uneasiness because reached around me and knocked lightly on the door. A human probably wouldn't have heard it, but of course one of us. Sure enough I heard the slow rhythm of feet moving, they were playing it very carefully here. The door swung open and there stood Bella, with a smile on her face. Well until she saw who was knocking on her door that is.

Bella POV.

There she stood, the girl who used to be my best friend. The one who left without a word of goodbye, no letters. Just gone. I remembered going shopping with her. Her huge smile and her pixie like features lighting up when she made me try on clothes that I hated. I remembered that she was the first of the Cullen siblings to meet me. She had been so excited to finally be allowed to meet me.

But these were all human memories and that was a different time. She wasn't my best friend anymore. I slammed the door closed, a little suprised that she didn't try to stop it.

"Maureen!" I called out.

Edward POV.

From inside my pocket my cell phone chirped and I dug it out. Hm. A number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered and heard a bright voiced female voice reply.

"Edward. This is Maureen. I don't believe we've been properly introduced so I apoligize for calling so unexpectedly. I got your number from Alice's phone, I didn't steal her phone. It's a long story. I was hoping you could come over." she said all this in a matter of seconds.

"Of course." I said simply. I didn't bother to ask questions. I'd had enough with questions, what I wanted now were some answers.


End file.
